


Буферная зона. Кости (сборник)

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Series: Constantine Saxatov [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, Space Battles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: "Это не взаправду", - с этим девизом Костян впал в оцепенелое недоверие ко всему окружающему. /сборник драбблов/Персонаж Костян (Константин Саксатов) - изначально хуманизация ягоды костяники.В некоторых драбблах смена сущности.
Series: Constantine Saxatov [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815679





	1. "Дед"

Первые четыре месяца в детском доме были ужасны. Константин не мог поверить, что теперь должен на несколько лет поселиться в одной комнате с незнакомыми пацанами, которые были ему так же неприятны, как и он им, и что придется слушаться не родную мать, а каких-то совершенно посторонних людей, получающих зарплату за "заботу" о нем.  
"Это не взаправду", - с этой мыслью двенадцатилетний Костя совершил побег. Побег закончился бесславно, Костян был пойман и возвращен в интернат, где его уныло ругали какие-то тетки, а потом пришлось драться с соседями по комнате, которым тоже досталось за недосмотр за новичком.  
"Это не взаправду", - сказал мальчик Костя, когда его попытались убедить, что мама действительно умерла, что бежать домой бесполезно. Ему даже показали фото могилы с обелиском, вот уж роскошное доказательство для отчаявшегося сироты.  
"Это не взаправду", - с этим девизом Костян впал в оцепенелое недоверие ко всему окружающему. Ведь как же так - матери нет, а мир продолжает существовать! Это было несправедливо, и мальчишка мрачно отрицал такой расклад.  
Костя Саксатов вставал утром с въедшейся мыслью, шел с ней в школу, автоматически записывал в тетрадки какие-то слова и цифры, возвращался в негостеприимную комнату с этой же мыслью, и ложился спать с ней спать. Костя не потерял аппетит, даже набрал несколько лишних килограмм, тоскуя о прошлой жизни. Он занашивал старую одежду до неописуемого состояния, превращая кофты в растянутые туники, а штаны затирая до дыр, и скандалил с парикмахерами, отказываясь состригать прическу, которую ему сделала еще мама. Воспитатели и психолог в один голос констатировали у мальчика сдвиг в мозгах.  
Парни постарше начали издевательски намекать, что Костя стал похож на девочку, а жить рядом с девочкой, и не воспользоваться этим, очень сложно. Саксатов, хоть и придурком не был, так как успел ознакомиться с историями про изнасилования в стенах подобных заведений, принял вызов, на свой страх и риск. Не собираясь состригать отросшие огненные патлы, он, меж тем, стал меньше есть, похудел, и в обвисших одеждах начал прятать острые предметы. Воровать булавки и гвоздики было просто, с половинкой лезвия бритвы пришлось попотеть, но Костя почувствовал себя готовым дать отпор, когда роковой час настанет. 

"Это не взаправду", - не обреченная мысль, но яростное неверие в происходящее и грядущее захлестывало посильнее липкого ужаса. Разумеется, более опытные в зажиманиях жертв по углам парни перехитрили Костяна, подкараулив в душевой, где не было одежды с уймой спрятанных колючек. С собой рыжий мальчишка умудрился протащить лишь лезвие, и теперь, втиснувшись в угол, холодящий его спину воняющей хлором плиткой, прятал острие в кулаке, исподлобья глядя на парней сквозь прилипшие сырые волосы. Остальные мальчишки торопливо мылись или вовсе спешили покинуть душевое помещение, старательно отворачиваясь от происходящего - вмешавшись, они рисковали бы навлечь на себя гнев, чего, разумеется, не хотели.  
\- Ты душевую попутал, рыжий выродок, - милостиво обратился к Косте парень с подернутыми укуренной пленкой глазами. Он расслабленно облокотился о щербатую перегородку, но его напряжение было заметно по подергиваниям живота и плеч. - Девчачья в другом блоке.  
Константин прищурился, думая, стоит ли что-то говорить, раз это ничего не изменит, а бить и обижать его будут все равно. Решив, что тратить драгоценные слова, давясь стекающими с волос каплями воды - ни к чему, мальчик встал свободнее.  
\- Че, типа смелый? Ну сейчас зассышь, харчок, - пообещал приятель мутноглазого, кудрявый брюнет с вечно красной губой и каким-то смазливым, как из журнала, лицом.  
Группа сдвинулась, закрыв происходящее в углу мокрыми спинами. Через миг метнулась в стороны, и у двоих на груди и животе расцветали кровоточащие царапины.  
\- Только суньтесь, уроды, - Костян крепко держал лезвие подрагивающими пальцами. - Располосую нахер.  
\- Тащи ведро и швабру, - быстро сориентировался брюнет, отослав одного из приспешников. Он знал, как обезоруживать таких вот обороняющихся гордецов.  
Костя понял, что сейчас его просто накроют, и тогда в отчаянии прижал лезвие к собственному запястью.  
\- Отвалите...  
\- Э, э, дебил, хорош прикалываться! - забеспокоились нападающие. - Пошутили, и будет...  
Но Костя прикололся - черкнул вдоль запястья отточенной сталью, зашипев от боли. Вид обильно закапавшей крови подействовал на подростков по-разному - одни подались вперед, другие откачнулись назад. Кого-то стошнило. Кто-то побежал звать воспитателя.  
Костян сжал зубы, зная, что еще не победил в этом противостоянии. Нужна была некая "последняя капля", которая пошатнула бы положение агрессоров и сыграла в его пользу. Алая кровь смешивалась с теплой водой и капала на пол, и парень ждал, что этой самой последней каплей послужит его обморок.  
А, может, смерть?..

Тень появилась из ниоткуда. Просто окружавшие Костю растерянные пацаны вдруг с криками шарахнулись в стороны, словно что-то отшвырнуло их. Оскальзываясь и падая, юные разбойники поспешили прочь из душевой, оставив ослабевшего Костяна в изумлении таращиться на паранормальное явление. Невысокий пожилой мужчина в поношенной одежде и прорезиненных сапогах стоял на щербатой плитке, как ни в чем не бывало. Напрягая плечи и сжав кулаки, он следил за убегавшими подростками, и только когда последний хулиган скрылся из виду, обратил внимание на Костю.  
Они смотрели друг на друга секунд пять. За спиной незнакомца Костян отчетливо видел большие крылья с перьями. Как у птиц или ангелов на иконах, только вот перья были темными, почти черными.  
\- Ты че такое?.. - ошарашенно осведомился мальчишка, пошатнулся и прислонился к стене плечом. Холодная плитка отрезвляюще обожгла кожу. - Глюк? Бред?  
Вместо ответа мужик скосил глаза на кровоточащую руку Костяна и взял того за запястье. Через мгновение кровь перестала течь, а боль досаждать, и мальчик вскинулся, потому что прикосновение было совсем настоящим и живым. Даже теплым слегка.  
\- Это взаправду... - только и смог сказать Костя Саксатов в тот момент.

Седого мужика с крыльями больше никто в упор не видел. Сквозь него проходили, как сквозь воздух, он сам проходил через предметы и людей, будто бы призрак, не оставляя следов. Но Косте он обработал рану настоящими лекарствами и завязал руку настоящими бинтами, добытыми из аптечки.  
\- Ты мой ангел-хранитель, да? - с горящими глазами допытывался Костян, впервые за долгое время прорвавшийся желанием общаться. - Пришел, потому что я чуть не умер?  
Старик шикнул, требуя болтать потише. Разговаривающего в кладовке с невидимкой Костяна уж точно не оставили бы в покое случайные свидетели.  
\- Нет, - хмыкнул мужчина. - Не приходил. Я давно был рядом, но лишь сейчас ты своими фокусами заставил меня показаться. Критический момент, так сказать.  
Мальчишка открыл рот и закрыл, потому что из улья вопросом не сумел выбрать один. Тряхнул сырыми волосами. Следовало остыть и вести себя по-взрлслому.  
\- Так... Ладно. Начнем с главного. Ты кто?  
\- Не помню. Пусть будет ангел-хранитель. Я ничего о себе не помню, не спрашивай, - стариковское ворчание воспринималось сиротой, как нечто удивительное. В этом были некоторые родственные нотки...  
\- Слушай, мы так похожи, - Костя не отрывал взгляда от лица мужчины, жадно высматривая подсказки для разгадки новой тайны. - У тебя не седые пряди красным отливают, а на лице четкий румянец, прямо как у меня и мамы моей... Может, ты ее отец? Ты мог бы быть моим дедушкой? - мальчик никогда не видел деда даже на фото, а потому очень сильно надеялся на такое чудо, как появление покойного деда в роли защитника.  
\- Вполне, - неожиданно легко согласился крылатый человек.  
\- Дедушка... - снова попробовал на вкус это новшество Костян. Мальчишка не верил до конца, что в этот момент не спит, испытывал эйфорию и страх одновременно.  
Старик задумчиво замер, скребя щетинистый подбородок пальцем, но потом чуть поморщился.  
\- Зови меня "дед", - попросил он. - Не люблю сюсюканья, - помолчав с пару секунд, крылатый мужчина слегка виновато добавил: - Не умею я с детьми.  
Шнурующий разношенные хлипкие кроссовки уже одетый Костя испуганно вскинулся:  
\- Ты бросишь меня?! - во взгляде сироты в этот момент можно было утонуть в ужасе возвращения горя и одиночества.  
Лицо Деда словно бы смягчилось, морщины разгладились, а глаза слегка посветлели, из почти черных превратившись в красновато-чайные. Стало видно, что не такой уж он старый, когда не хмурится. Костя не умел определять возраст на глаз, но предположил, что его новому знакомому меньше шестидесяти лет. И выглядел тот довольно крепко, и его сила чувствовалась, даже когда он просто положил теплую тяжелую ладонь пареньку на плечо.  
\- Я тебя не оставлю, - заверил Дед.  
И Костян поверил, потому что это было единственное, во что он хотел верить сейчас.

В следующие несколько дней соседи по комнате настороженно держались от Саксатова на приличном расстоянии, ожидая мести. Но Костя совершенно забил на них и их гадкий поступок, полностью поглощенный таким чудом, как невидимый родственник с крыльями.  
Мальчик учился жить с этим. Он учился не болтать с дедом при свидетелях, учился не пялиться на него слишком подолгу, и не отвлекаться в школе от уроков только потому, что деду приспичило погулять по классу и поглазеть в окно.  
Костя учился не паниковать, когда крылатому спутнику вдруг вздумывалось отлучаться куда-либо по своим, одному ему ведомым делам, и все равно вернувшийся Дед пару раз заставал мальчишку в слезах и вынужден был неумело успокаивать.  
Костян учился.  
Ангел-хранитель, вопреки ожиданиям, больше не собирался защищать подопечного от вновь оборзевших парней, он не вмешивался. Только давал советы, как выкручиваться или отбиваться, учил приемам и заставлял тренировать мышцы. Костян охотно начал заниматься в свободные часы тренировками после того, как Дед стянул с себя мятый свитер и продемонстрировал крепкие руки. Припрятав во дворе детдома пару кирпичей-гантелей, а в комнате поднимая связки учебников, Костя начал чувствовать себя увереннее. Словно не было тех четырех месяцев ада, за которые он захирел настолько, что не мог элементарно подтянуть себя на турнике.  
Энергия возвращалась к парню.  
\- Ты летаешь? - спросил он как-то Деда, выполнив полтора десятка отжиманий и присев отдохнуть прямо на землю. - Сможешь покатать меня?  
Старик весело ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ты как себе это представляешь, если тебя запалят люди? - осведомился он. - Летит пацан враскарячку по небу на невидимом мотоцикле...  
Костя расхохотался, представив такую картину. Плюхнувшись от смеха на спину, он еще долго хихикал в пожухлой траве, потом начал выдергивать из длинных волос репей.  
\- Надо подстричь, - старик посерьезнел. - Ты без конца елозишь грязными пальцами по лицу, убирая челку за ухо. Вот смотри, какая у меня прическа удобная, - торчащие в разные стороны пряди седых волос ангела напоминали шерсть взъерошенной собаки.  
\- Не-е-е... - тут же запротестовал сморщившийся мальчишка, выкидывая репей и садясь. - У меня уши торчат, все ржать будут.  
\- А то, что сейчас все ржут над длинными волосами, лучше разве?  
Костян мучительно задумался, жалобно изогнув густые брови. Идти к парикмахерше, извиняться и умолять подстричь так, как ему надо, не хотелось до чертиков.  
\- Ты бы мог меня?..  
\- Боже, - перебил старик, подняв руку. - Ни слова. Я никогда не стриг детей и не собирался этим заниматься, но ты настолько тупо смотришься шваброй, что я готов. Дай мне ножницы, газетку и обещание, что не будешь обижаться на некоторые кривости.  
Это была самая длинная фраза, которую Дед сказал за время знакомства, и Костя так изумился, что подчинился без дальнейших возражений.


	2. "Любимая песня" (Константин, Даркер) AU по "Star Wars"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АркХайд Даркер есть в: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067881/chapters/60718849

В одной далекой-далекой Галактике торжествовала Темная сторона Силы…  
То есть, на самом деле, в болоте общей антиутопии она лишь держалась на плаву слегка успешнее всего остального. Ситхи переживали лучшие времена, плодились и множились во всех смыслах.  
С точки зрения селекции, дело было плохо — рост численности ситхского населения отрицательно влиял на его качество. Проще говоря, существа, имеющие дар к взаимодействию с Силой, мельчали и паршивели.  
Так любил говорить учитель, когда выпивал из квадратной бутыли разъедающее зубы и внутренности пойло и дышал парами на мальчишку, которого взялся обучать — какого-то очередного осиротевшего и озлобившегося фермерского сына, более-менее похожего на человека и чувствительного к Вселенной, а потому казавшегося мужчине небесполезным.  
«Я должен передать свои знания!» — несмотря на полное отсутствие педагогического опыта, пьяница старался изо всех сил.  
Что ж, он передал их и остался доволен результатом. Ну, то бишь, начал бояться повзрослевшего ученика — что, если не это, служит признаком хорошо выполненной работы.

Молодой ситх Скалл, радостно ухватившийся за возможность распоряжаться самим собой, милостиво согласился выполнить последнее поручение старика — доставить важную ячейку памяти в пункт назначения. Скалл понимал, что пока он будет мотаться меж звездных систем, его учитель постарается запрятаться подальше и поглубже, дабы не попасться больше на глаза своему воспитаннику. У учеников имелась дурная привычка сносить своим преподавателям головы ради доказательства превосходства. Но старый беззубый алкоголик с почерневшими от влияния Темной стороны глазами, мечтал добить себя бутылкой.  
На самом деле Скалл не возражал — мутузить дедов скучно. Ему бы подходящего противника среди сверстников. Желательно, джедая, чтобы поставить его и его веру на место.  
Отправиться в путешествие пришлось на латанном-перелатанном истребителе с перекрашенной когда-то в бурный подростковый период красным цветом обшивкой. Ничего не попишешь, ради нового корабля чаще всего необходимо убить какого-нибудь владельца крутой машины, а в захолустье такие попадались — одна на двадцать миллионов.

Целый рукав Галактики — край выкачивания ресурсов из любого космического объекта, мало-мальски годного на сырье. Количество рабочих колоний и автоматизированных станций — зашкаливает. Строить маршрут гиперпрыжка с учетом всех возможных траекторий — ужасная нагрузка для старого бортового компьютера и даже для вспомогательного дроида. Дроид — довольно приятный агрегат, похожий на полусферу с антигравом, от перегрузки стонет, как секс-бот с планеты Нова-Парада.  
Пока техника мучается, за лобовым стеклом мелькают сияющие росчерки, а истребитель трясется от мощи гипердрайва, Скалл с профессиональным видом знатока медитаций читает автобиографию одного из лордов-ситхов прошлого тысячелетия. Пролистывая скучные политические описания, парень упивается рассказами о битвах, масштабных космических перестрелках, и звездолетах, рядом с которыми его кораблик стал бы похож на ошметок сброшенного мусора.  
Как бы хотелось, наконец-то, тоже окунуться в битву, вместо второстортных задачек «подай-принеси» или «напугай крестьян». Чаще всего их с учителем нанимали для разборок с фермерами-должниками, и Скалл уже сыт по горло жалким агрессивным страхом существ, которые опаснее лопаты и ружья ничего в руках не держали. О Силе у них имелось такое же представление, как о недрах звезд, например — то есть, совсем никакое.

Стоны около панели управления участились, вынудив парня отвлечься от захватывающего момента перестрелки трех армий и, сдерживая яростное желание телепатическим пинком отправить дроида из кабины в грузовой отсек, поднять взгляд.  
— Ну что еще, Буб?  
Каскад строк перевода возник на мониторе.  
— И? Я давно знаю, что хвост поврежден! Я должен запчасти через задницу свою родить?  
Дроид застонал по-новой.  
— Сплющить бы тебя в тонкий блин… — за рычанием Скалл спрятал кольнувшую тревогу и пересел к штурвалу. — Выходи из гипер-прыжка около следующей же станции.  
Покорный Буб выполнил приказ и затаился, стараясь лишний раз не провоцировать вспыльчивость своего хозяина. Однако парню сейчас было не до него, ибо пришлось рулить, одновременно присматриваясь к громадному прямоугольному сооружению, плывущему по орбите незнакомой сероватой планеты.  
— Буб, где мы?  
«Это полностью автоматизированный завод по производству двигателей для крупных звездолетов. Из плюсов: имеется отсек бесплатного ремонта легкого и среднего уровней. Из минусов: отсутствие биологических форм жизни», — даже текст сквозил опаской робота. Буб знал, как сильно его владелец любит общество, ведь именно в толпе можно было дать волю эмоциям и получить отдачу. Либо выстрел в печень, либо страсть в постели, и, в общем, все в таком духе. В вынужденной долгой изоляции, даже при долгих перелетах сквозь холодную пустоту космоса, Скалл начинал беситься — это плохо сказывалось на контроле Силы, то есть на его самочувствии, психике, и поднимало из глубин памяти времена, когда за неудачи учитель запихивал мальчишку в металлический ящик от боеприпасов и не выпускал, пока тот сам не прорвет обшивку. Рвать Силой металл юный ситх научился превосходно.

А вот рулил, как слепой. Жесткая посадка в ангаре чуть не добила и без того на соплях державшийся хвост корабля.  
— Говоришь, автоматизированный завод, — пока дроид стонал, договариваясь с ремонтными машинами, Скалл мрачно оглядывался по сторонам. — Зачем же тогда здесь включен воздух?  
Буб озадаченно бикнул.  
Не дожидаясь окончания переговоров железа, парень поднялся с кресла и ушел внутрь корабля. Здесь он еще раз проверил надежность сейфа, держащего в себе важный груз, после чего выбрался в ангар.  
Густо пахло металлом, смазкой и полимерами. В прохладном помещении красно-бежевая кожа Скалла подергалась, приноравливаясь к новому окружению: как обычно, красные участки на теле пылали, бежевые — мерзли. Рванина, заменявшая куртку, все равно не давала ровного тепла, и, если быть честным, Скалл продолжал носить ее из чистого упрямства, чтобы голым не ходить.

Глубоко вздохнув, парень прикрыл глаза, и вдруг ощутил слабое эхо Силы, донесшееся из недр завода сквозь шум строительной системы. Словно некто тронул пальцем натянутые струны чувствительного пространства. Некто определенно являлся живым. Раз дроид не засек, значит, у неизвестного имеются причины прятаться.  
Следовало разобраться с этим.  
Сняв со спины меч, Скалл отправился на зов струн вглубь завода. По шахтам перемещались вагонетки, рабочие роботы, и какие-то предметы на антигравитационной ленте, опознать которые ситх просто не успевал, до того быстро они летели мимо. Ноги резво и тихо несли парня вперед по холодному гладкому полу, пока органы чувств старательно отыскивали возможную засаду. Больше всего Скалла беспокоила невозможность определить точное местонахождение живого существа, словно бы дробившего свое излучение о стены.  
«Темная сторона,» — думал ситх, осторожно заглядывая в хранилище запчастей для двигателей. — «Кто-то из своих. Но свой своему тоже рознь».

Звон нитей пространства усиливался, превращаясь в гудение. Неизвестный встречал гостя музыкой.  
«Враг», — догадался парень. И еще он понимал, что на том конце мелодии некто догадался о его догадке.  
Музыка не прервалась, когда из темноты склада со свистом прилетел корпус двигателя ПШ-33 и раскололся о то место, где секунду назад стоял Скалл. Ситх успел увернуться из-под атаки кувырком и скрыться за вертикальный столбообразный стеллаж.  
«Назови себя!» — хотел было крикнуть парень, но передумал, поскольку мимо пролетели еще три таких же корпуса. Сосредоточившись, Скалл телепатическим усилием перехватил четвертый снаряд в полете, выскакивая из убежища, и, описав красивый разворот, запустил корпус в точку отправления. Грохот из темноты послышался неслабый, но музыка не прекратилась, утекая в коридор. Ситх бросился следом, по пути хватая с полки тяжелый изоляционный шар из специального прозрачного камня. В черных перчатках шар пошел трещинами, не выдержав пущенной сквозь пальцы вибрации Силы, рассыпался на осколки. Острые блестяшки поплыли облачком вокруг Скалла, обозначая своеобразное поле.  
Увернувшись от рухнувшего сбоку куска стены, Скалл с размаху уперся ладонями в закрытый шлюз шахты — неизвестный захлопнул дверь прямо перед ним.  
— Ах ты урод, — азарт с шумом циркулировал в кровеносной системе, заставляя кожу пылать, а душу злорадно хвататься за поводья Темных Сил. Алый световой меч, гордость уважающего себя ситха, резал стальной шлюз, как сливочное масло.

В зале тестирования готовых двигателей голова наливалась тяжестью от стоявшего гула и недостатка кислорода — разнокалиберные жерла аппаратов бросали к скрытому во тьме высокому потолку столбы горящей плазмы. Или это были ионы, парень не совсем понимал, потому что дышалось тяжело. Помещение напоминало лес, где вместо деревьев — лучи…  
И опасность концентрировалась совсем недалеко, вынуждая Скалла прятаться за один из двигателей. Хмуро облизнув пересохшие губы, парень рассредоточил свою энергию вместе с парящими в воздухе каменными кусочками. Приходилось действовать неторопливо, чтобы не уронить ни один. В плотном мраке зала грани блестяшек ловили свет и поблескивали, будто звезды…  
— Звездочка, сияй, сияй, — эхо негромкого голоса заставило Скалла вздрогнуть и потерять контроль, отчего вместе с ним дрогнули парящие осколки. Парень совершенно не ожидал услышать от противника пение, а тем более — древнюю колыбельную.

Через один из летающих камней, в дробном отражении, Скалл вдруг увидел своего соперника, всего на миг. Враг оказался невелик ростом, и, похоже, не стар. У него тоже имелись какие-то проблемы с кожей, которые так сразу не определишь, а еще — качественная одежда. И купированные, как у бойцового монстра, уши, торчавшие через прорези капюшона. Больше ничего рассмотреть не удалось, камушек оказался уничтожен.  
— Тем, что есть ты, удивляй, — вновь невидимый противник сменил местоположение, но эхо продолжало гулять по всему помещению, сбивая с толку и тревожа. — Как на небе бриллиант, дан тебе блистать талант…  
Мимо укрытия опять просвистело что-то большое, с грохотом разбившееся о стену.  
— Браво! — не удержался Скалл, чувствуя, как страх провоцирует растущий фонтан гнева. — Может, выйдешь из тени, и сразимся, как достойные воины? Или ты только песенки бормотать способен? Эта отстойная колыбелька, чтоль, твоя любимая, полоумный?  
В молчании они вышли из укрытий, и противник возник в зоне видимости, равнодушно глядя на Скалла. Ровная тягучая тьма струилась сквозь обоих, совершенно не уравнивая шансы — враг просто был старше и опытнее, сейчас это четко просматривалось.  
Скалл отогнал мысль о том, что соперник долго пытался его, элементарно, выгнать с территории безо всяких жертв. А вот за «полоумного» его сейчас порвут, будто мешающийся астероид сейсмическим зарядом.

У противника расслоились руки, и вместо двух стало четыре, а Скалл окончательно понял, что огребет сегодня. О, долгожданная битва!  
Интересно, погрустит ли о его гибели пьяный учитель? Или порадуется? Скорее, второе.  
— Искорками стелешь путь, разгоняя темь и жуть, — тем временем непредставившийся ситх издевался, пока один за другим загорались мечи. Первый, второй, третий… Все с желтыми лезвиями. Четвертая рука осталась свободной и шевельнулась, поэтому на Скалла с потолка повалились какие-то трубы. Алый меч свистнул двойным лезвием, вырисовывая окружность и отбрасывая оплавленные остатки мусора в стороны, а потом с шипением и треском перехватил атаку сразу двух желтых.  
Началась безумная свистопляска, как раз из тех, о которых не стыдно написать в книге для потомков. Только вот свидетелей не имелось, лишь равнодушные дроиды проезжали через зал по своим делам. Успевая ставить блоки, Скалл пытался давить на соперника, но все его наступление гасло, словно проваливаясь в темноту. Тощего гада постоянно следовало держать в поле зрения, иначе он куда-то ускользал, и выдавал себя в пространстве лишь свечением лезвий и рассеянной мстительной кровожадностью. Да страхом.  
Это было бы для Скалла преимуществом, если бы он не боялся тоже.  
Вспышка прожгла бок, запаивая горящим шрамом внутренности, и Скалл пошатнулся, судорожно сжав зубы. В зрачках полыхнуло от белой слепотой от боли, но получилось удержаться на ногах.  
Ненадолго. Соперник, замерший рядом, стремительным движением полоснул ему бедро, и тогда парень, все же повалился на колено.  
— Не узнаю никогда, кто ты, — противник поднял два меча, чтобы одним из них точно обезглавить вторженца, — но сияй, звезда!  
И, должно быть, очень удивился, когда звезда действительно засияла. От удара электричеством певец улетел далеко во тьму, миновал пламя одного из двигателей и угодил прямиком в антигравитационный подъемник. Скалл с минуту устало наблюдал за тем, как бессознательное тело кувыркалось в пространстве, стукаясь о транспортируемый груз.  
С трудом поднялся на ноги.  
— Что, не ждал молнии, придурок? — оценив раны, он плюнул на пол и снова посмотрел на лифт. Тело все болталось. — Это тебе за дерьмовое песнопение.  
Хромая, Скалл поспешил вернуться к себе на корабль. Ремонт был почти закончен, а Буб вопросительно ахнул, заметив состояние хозяина, но так как ситх ничего не пояснил, робот вернулся к своим делам. Парень запаял дыры в теле медицинским сшивателем, проверил груз — ячейка памяти мирно отдыхала в сейфе, — после чего завел двигатели, чтобы убраться с дурацкого завода.

Космос встретил яркими, колюче сияющими сквозь темное пространство звездами.  
— Буб, построй прежний курс, — велел Скалл, придерживая штурвал одной рукой и настраивая гипердрайв другой. — А еще проверь, что там с системой связи, потому что… Ох, твою мать.  
«Входящий вызов», — светилось на экране ближней связи, а ведь поблизости не было никого, кто мог бы позвонить.  
Никого, кроме жахнутого молнией тощего мужичка, который наверняка уже очухался, и догоняет, чтобы… что? Спеть остальные куплеты дурацкой колыбельной? Добить Скалла, как особо опасного свидетеля? Вот ведь чума, не мог, что ли, на другом заводе скрываться…  
«Отклонить».  
Входящее сообщение: «Для последователя Темной стороны, ты слишком ярко светишься».  
Два щелчка по кнопкам. «Удалить».  
«Входящий вызов».  
«Отклонить».  
«Входящий вызов».


	3. "И потом я этого не сделал" (Константин, Карл)

— И потом я этого не сделал.  
— Не парься слишком сильно, — Карл незаметно вздохнул и подтолкнул приятеля локтем в бок. В сумерках завершающегося дня соприкосновение шерстяных свитеров выдало треск, и паренек чертыхнулся. — Уф… Не ты первый и не ты последний оставил брошенное животное на улице, — он подумал еще и усмехнулся. — К тому же, как я помню, вы зверей вообще не держите…  
— Там было минус двадцать, — процедил сквозь зубы Костян. В летний период он бы еще мрачно зашелестел листочками, растущими из спины, но сейчас, зимой, зелени не было. Листики побурели и вросли в кожу, став похожими на ажурные шрамы. А шрамами не слишком-то пошуршишь.

Карл вздохнул еще раз. Он не любил играть в психологию, потому что совершенно терялся перед внезапно впадавшим в уныние Костяном, который обычно, девяносто процентов проводимого совместно времени, являлся заводилой, душой компании, радостным треплом и прочей веселой экстраверсией.  
Чтобы перебить этот рыжий гейзер позитивной энергии, нужно пустить в ход нечто уж чрезвычайно поганое. Несколько раз Карл видел такое: однажды это была ссора Костяна с его матерью по поводу погрома в доме (шикарно поиграли в инопланетное вторжение, ничего не скажешь), из-за которой друг пустил слезу; в другой раз это произошло в суматохе школьных дел, когда гиперактивного Саксатова почему-то не вписали в командные соревнования между учебными заведениями (одноклассники единогласно считали, что не включать Костяна в список — упущение, но учителя остались непреклонны) — обошлось без слез, но угрюмый взгляд Костеньки прожигал весь педсостав еще неделю.

Сегодня похожий взгляд прожигает телевизор — Карл жарится в приставку гордым одиноким одиночкой, потому что его лучший друг предпочитает играть в парализованного и сломленного духом солдата. Все из-за ничейного щенка, с которым Костян имел счастье столкнуться около закрытой трансформаторной будки пару дней назад.  
Минус двадцать по Цельсию. Маленькое трясущееся создание.  
Да, это может попортить настроение.  
На вопрос «почему вы не заводите питомцев?» семейство Саксатовых никогда не давало четкого ответа. Сын ссылался на запреты матери, мать отмалчивалась или переводила тему, и у обоих при этом на лицах было написано «пожалуйста, хватит спрашивать, мне не хочется врать». Конечно, их хозяйство не пустовало — Саксатовы держали чем-то запуганных раз и навсегда куриц. И помогали соседям с их более крупной скотиной, не за просто так, конечно…  
Ни кошек, ни собак.

— Ты же не обязан тащить к себе всех страдающих, — глаз то и дело косился на потерявшего привычную алую насыщенность и надутого Костяна. — Вот ваще не обязан. Так что расслабь булки и возьми уже джойстик, пока я тут от скуки нафиг не умер.  
— Пхы, — но второй джойстик все же перекочевал со столика в ладони, слава солнцу. — Знаешь, я бы эту псину унес бы через Буфер куда-нибудь в более теплое место, и я так и хотел сделать, но…  
— Но в мороз Буферная зона барахлит, опасно. Я знаю.

Щелканье кнопок и молчание. Карл шмыгает носом, у него легкая простуда — мороз укусил во время физры на лыжах.  
Карл Воронин ненавидит холод, так что прекрасно понимает щенка, того, трансформаторобудочного. Он тоже бы от ледяной смерти неверных лапках заковылял к замершему человеку, какому угодно, даже Костяну, и ничего в этом сверхъестественного.  
— Наверняка его кто-нить другой подобрал, — решив расставить утешительные точки, Карл моргнул и выгнул бровь, не отвлекаясь от экрана. — Так что забей.  
— Да, — светски согласился Коська, копируя и позу и взгляд в монитор. — Я ему там на следующий день похавать относил. Так что… я пытался. Всё.

Ясно.

Пацаны продолжили игру, не поднимая больше тему о щенке, замерзшем насмерть под трансформаторной будкой.


End file.
